


Damn Good Day

by Rithralinde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithralinde/pseuds/Rithralinde
Summary: It's one of those days again.





	Damn Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first Voltron fanfiction I have ever written so please be kind. Feedback is much appreciated. This has not been beta'd. Sorry.

It was one of those days again. You know those days where you can’t seem to catch a break. Not even a little one. You hit your toe on the side of the bed as you’re making it up even though you don't even have the time to be making it up. (But “You gotta set your day up right by making your bed” as your father always said.) The outfit that you really wanted to wear today is in the hamper. Your body wash falls off of the shower shelf onto your foot as you’re trying to pick it up. You run out of toothpaste. You spray cologne in your eye. You’re literally running to Starbucks to grab a quick breakfast (cuz you have to have something in your stomach and caffeine to not be a total goblin today) and you are basically plowed down by a stranger. You can’t even bring yourself to be angry though because; hello, it's just one of those days. The man that has just so rudely tried to trample you, reaches downs and grabs you ever so gently by the arm to help you up. He smiles abashed. You aren’t physically hurt but something inside of your stomach aches as he tries to gently brush the dirt off of you. Aw, he’s so sweet. 

“I...I...I’m so sorry. That was incredibly rude of me. Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

You’re just in shock. What is this man? 

“I’m just fine. Thank you for not leaving me for dead.” You chuckle awkwardly. What? Why did you say that? “Um...you can let go now.” You try to discreetly pull your arm from his grasp. Even though you’ll miss his warmth.

He shakes himself from a stupor. “I’m sorry.” He lets go of your arm slowly. He looks you in the eye and blushes furiously. “Wow, you’re stunning.” he mutters.

You can’t help but blush too. You take a step back and adjust your outfit and the bag on your shoulder. 

“Ok, I said that out loud.” He looks mortified. “I’m really sorry. That’s so weird.”

“It’s ok, really. I appreciate the compliment.” You take a good look at him and realize that he is quite handsome, too. He’s got shockingly white hair for someone that looks so young. You’ve never seen eyes so dark grey and beautiful. His jaw is so chiseled it could cut glass. He’s a very broad man. No wonder you fell over when he bumped into you. You hesitate to walk away.

“Uh...not to be forward or anything, but were you on your way to the Starbucks? I would love to buy you a coffee. Show you that I’m not a creep.” he smiles warmly at you. 

“I was actually on my way to Starbucks, but I’m already late for work so…”

 

“Then, we’ll be quick. Please, I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t make this up to you.” He pouts adorably.

You relent easily. “And I could really use the coffee.”

“Yes, let me bless you with some free coffee! Shall we?” You just nod as you start to walk beside him. After walking for a couple of minutes, he turns to you and says, “You think I’m really weird, don’t you? You can tell me. Be honest.”

 

You can’t help the giggle that escapes your lips at the curious look on his face. “No, I don’t. Honestly,” You meet his gaze. “I think that you’re very sweet if not over eager.”

“I’ll take it.”

He pulls open the door to the Starbucks and ushers you inside. You join the line and turn back to him. 

“What’s you usual?” he asks

“Macchiato with coconut milk. You?”

“Hmmmm sounds good. I get a green tea latte.”

You instantly scrunch up your nose at that. “Those taste like grass.”

He gasps dramatically then opens his mouth in shock. “They do not. Take that back!”

You giggle again and shake your head. “But, they do.”

You continue to joke/argue back and forth until you order your coffee. 

“Get some breakfast, too.” he tells you. So yo do, And then he orders two chocolate croissants.  
“Those don’t taste like grass, right?” he asks the barista. She looks at him in confusion and you look appalled,

“You don’t have to answer that.” you say to her as you gently nudge him over to the pick-up counter. 

“I can’t believe you…”

 

“What? I had to check.” he chuckles. “Your shocked face is adorable by the way.”

“Shut up.” you mutter. You can feel your cheeks and ears burning furiously.

You pick up your orders and head toward the door. He hands you a croissant.

“You have to like chocolate croissants.”

 

“I do.” 

He sighs in faux relief. “Good. Do you need me to get you an Uber?”

 

“No. no, it’s fine, My office isn’t too far from here. You’ve done more than enough already. Thank you….” 

“Shiro. My name’s Shiro.” He gently reaches for your hand. “I’m really glad that I bumped into you….”

“Keith.” you reply.

“I’m really glad that I bumped into you this morning, Keith.” he brings your hand to his lips and kisses your knuckles. You blush furiously.

“Over eager?” He slowly let’s go of your hand.

“Not at all. Like I said you’re refreshingly sweet. Thank you again for my breakfast.”

“It was my pleasure, really. Have a great day, Keith.”

“Will do. Have a wonderful day, Shiro.” You turn on your heel and float away on Cloud 9. 

You walk a few steps away when he calls out to you. You stop dead in your tracks. 

He rushes toward you with a huge smile on his face. “Stop me if I’m being too bold….” He looks down like his shoes are the most interesting thing in the world then back up at you hesitantly. “Can I see you again? Maybe at Starbucks tomorrow?”

You just look at him. Is he being too bold? Do you really care? He’s cute and he’s great company.

“I would love that.”

He looks gobsmacked. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

“Well, then, I’ll see you tomorrow? 8am?”

You nod happily. “It’s a date.”


End file.
